Sons of Malice
by Light Mage
Summary: 5 years after the JKA dark side ending, Kyle and his new student, Kyldun Ebeame, are attempting to stop Jaden's human male plan to conquer the galaxy. Rated for swearing later on.
1. Chapter 1

Sons of Malice 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. All non-original characters and concepts are property of Lucas Arts and/or Raven Soft. All original characters belong to me.

**Description:** It's been 5 years since the end of Jedi Academy (Dark Side ending) and Jaden (Human Male, blond hair) still hasn't been located by Kyle, who has taken on a new student named Kyldun Ebeame, who is extremely powerful with the force. There are reports of mass kidnappings all across the galaxy and Kyle and his new student have decided to investigate.

Ch 1 

The Raven's Claw streaked out of hyperspace and began its approach for the city-planet of Coruscant. Kyle Katarn was sitting in the pilot's seat, even though the ship was on autopilot, and his new student Kyldun Ebeame was sitting shotgun. The young Padawan had tanned smooth skin, long silky brown hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail, he had sharp royal blue eyes, and wore a blue tunic and loose white pants.

"Reports indicate that this is where the highest number of the kidnappings have occurred." Kyle explained.

"I know, that's what Luke said before we left." Kyldun retorted.

"Well, you know me. I have a habit of stating the obvious." Kyle said with a chuckle.

"The planet feels strange. Busy."

"You've never been to Coruscant before, have you?"

"No, before the Academy found me I had never left my planet."

"Well, Coruscant is one of the most populated planets in the galaxy. It's all one big city."

Just then a shuttle sped past them and Kyle did a double take.

"Something wrong Kyle?" Kyldun asked.

"That shuttle, it had a massive Dark Side aura." The master said turning the Raven's Claw to follow the shuttle.

"What're we going to do?"

"Follow it. If I'm right then that shuttle has quite a few Dark Force users on it."

"So, if we follow it, it might lead us to Jaden!"

"Exactly right kid."

The shuttle lanced into hyperspace, Kyle scanned its trajectory and followed.

After a while of flying through the swirling blue-white tunnel of hyperspace the shuttle dropped into normal space, the Raven's Claw followed suit an instant later.

Kyle and Kyldun were greeted with a sight that was in no way good, an Imperial Super Star Destroyer and three regular Star Destroyers.

"By the Force." Kyldun exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, I think we found what we were looking for." Kyle said sarcastically just as the Super Star Destroyer locked a tractor beam on them.

End of chapter!

Well, that was the first chap this story! I hope you all liked it, even though it was short. The later ones should be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sons of Malice 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. All non-original characters and concepts are property of Lucas Arts and/or Raven Soft. All original characters belong to me.

**Description:** It's been 5 years since the end of Jedi Academy (Dark Side ending) and Jaden (Human Male, blond hair) still hasn't been located by Kyle, who has taken on a new student named Kyldun Ebeame, who is extremely powerful with the force. There are reports of mass kidnappings all across the galaxy and Kyle and his new student have decided to investigate.

Ch 2 

As the Raven's Claw was pulled into the docking bay of the Super Star Destroyer, Kyle and Kyldun stood at the hatch of the ship with their sabers at the ready.

"As soon as the hatch opens, we'll use the Force to speed up and come out slashing." Kyle told his apprentice.

"Sounds like a plan, Kyle" Kyldun agreed.

The ship was pulled into the docking bay and was set down with a slight jolt. Kyle hit the button to open the hatch and him and Kyldun entered combat stances and began summoning up force power. The hatch slip open with a hiss, the two Jedi leapt out and ignited their sabers, but they weren't met with legions of well armed storm troopers or even a few Dark Force users. Instead there was an honor guard of storm troopers in highly polished dress armor carrying ceremonial, nonfunctional rifles. Standing in front of the honor guard was a young man in black robes with a polished chrome plated lightsaber hanging at his belt. The jedi stood where they had landed since on one was moving to attack them.

"Please put away your sabers, there is no need for violence. You are our guests at the moment, not our enemies." The young sith said lowering his hood to reveal a smooth face topped with a head of slicked-back red hair.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked turning his saber off and holstering it, Kyldun didn't.

"What're you doing, Kyle? How can we trust him?" Kyldun asked his master.

"I don't sense any desire to harm us in him, Kyl (A/N: short for Kyldun), I think he's telling the truth."

"Alright, if you think so." Kyl said putting his weapon away.

"Good. Now who are you?" Kyle said returning to the stranger.

"My name is Marik Remose, but I'm also known as Darth Vedict. My master Darth Malice, you know him as Jaden Korr, has sent me to make sure that you arrived safely." Vedict explained.

"Well, wasn't that nice of him." Kyle rebutted.

"Please follow me. We have rooms ready for you two."

"More hospitality?" Kyle queried.

"I suppose. If it was up to me, I would've dropped the docking bay's force field as soon as you left your ship." Vedict answered. "But my master doesn't think that we have to be brutal in dealing with you. He says that we should be civilized with our enemies because we aren't monsters."

"Jaden sure has changed since I last saw him"

"Perhaps, now follow me." The sith spun around and began to walk down an aisle formed by the storm troopers, the two Jedi followed after exchanging nervous glances. As they left a small group of the honor guard followed them; they were carrying real heavy repeaters.

They walked for about ten minutes and arrived at a rather well decorated area of the ship. They stopped in front of two doors.

"These are your rooms, make yourselves comfortable. My master will want to speak with you shortly. I'll return then." Vedict then left with a flourish of his cloak and disappeared around a corner. The troopers stayed.

"We have been ordered to stay here and guard your rooms." One of the troopers said to Kyle. "Please go inside."

"Ok, let's go Kyl." Kyle ordered his padawan.

The two Jedi each went into a different door. Their rooms were lavishly decorated and were connected by another door. Kyl opened the door and went to speak with his master.

"This is making me nervous, Kyle." Kyl said.

"Yeah, me too. The bad guys usually don't treat their prisoners like this. That's what we are, no matter what they say." Kyle answered.

"I'm gonna go meditate for a while." Kyl said, going into his own room.

"Always with your training, eh? I'm going to see what I can find out from the computer."

Kyle went and sat at a computer terminal. The computer turned on automatically.

"Welcome to the Super Star Destroyer Demon's Fang. How may I be of assistance?" a cool female voice asked.

"Well, you can tell me where this ship was built."

"I'm sorry my data banks do not contain that information."

"Of course they don't."

"Is there any other way that I can be of assistance?"

"Yeah can you tell me why it was built?"

"Yes. This ship was built to be the personal flagship of the soon-to-be emperor Darth Malice. It contains vast weapons arrays, numerous highly equipped, well-staffed laboratories, 10 squadrons of TIE destroyers, and 5 squadrons of TIE Hunters."

"Well, that was awfully straight forward. What do they do in the labs?"

"That information is classified."

"Can you tell me where the credits to build this ship came from?"

"That information is not in my data banks."

"I didn't expect it to be."

"Lord Malice has ordered an audience with you and your apprentice. Lord Vedict will arrive shortly to escort both of you."

"Ok then." Kyle sighed, getting up.

He walked over to the door linking the rooms. Kyl was sitting on the floor meditating.

"Hey, Kyl, Jaden wants to speak with us now."

"I know, the terminal in here told me too."

Kyle closed his eyes for a second. "Vedict is nearly here."

Kyl got up a few seconds before the door opened and Darth Vedict walked in.

"Follow me. Now." He ordered.

"Is someone in a touchy mood?" Kyle replied.

"Just follow me."

They all left and followed Vedict down seemingly endless corridors. After walking for some time they came to a polished black door. On either side there were figures that were hooded and cloaked in all black. As Vedict approached they opened the door and stepped inside to allow him and the Jedi entrance.

The room was almost an observation deck. There were windows on three sides of the room. The floors were highly polished marble with a dark red carpet leading from the door to a set of stairs that rose to a platform that only had large black throne-like chair that was facing away from them. There were was a large pillar on either side of the room, they were also made of polished marble. On each pillar there was a blood red shield with a type of crest on it. There was a massive Dark Side aura coming from the throne.

The throne swiveled around and a man was sitting in it. He had longish pale blond hair and an imperial air about him and he had a superior smirk on his face. He was dressed in black robes similar to Vedict's and across his lap the Scepter of Ragnos was laid.

"Hello Jaden." Kyle said to his former student.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of this chap! Hope you all like it, I like to put cliffhangers on my stories.


End file.
